creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ben Games XIII Finale: Part 2
“The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown” ''' - H.P. Lovecraft '''Ben Games 13: Welt voller Herzen Das Schiff der Crowley- Organisation glitt unruhig auf den grün glühenden Fluten. Lily stand an der Reling und sah zurück. Am stahlgrauen Himmel waren nur noch zwei kleine schwarze Punkte zu erkennen, aber diese Punkte hielten das Schicksal der Welt in ihren Händen. Regen schlug der Deutschen ins Gesicht. Lily seufzte und ging wieder nach drinnen zu den anderen. Les hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, aber der Rest der Gruppe saß schweigend im warmen, gelben Licht des Aufenthaltsraumes, während sich der Himmel draußen über der Hölle verdichtete, die auf Erden gekommen war. Mermonius nickte ihr zu als sie eintrat. „Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte sie klamm und ließ sich in einen der viel zu weichen Omi- Sessel fallen. Der Crowley General winkte einen der maskierten Crowleys zu sich. „Credo, sei so gut und führe Code 7 aus.“ Credo salutierte tonlos und verließ den Raum. Mermonius wandte sich an Lily. „Das hängt ganz von Jessica ab- und von Rlyehborn.“ Lily nickte stumm. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend und wusste nicht so recht warum. Es lag irgendwie an der Stimmung. Die große Entscheidung stand bevor und sie konnte nichts tun um sie zu beeinflussen. Regulus betrachtete interessiert die Tür durch die Credo verschwunden war. „Was ist Code 7?“, fragte er, an die Crowleys gewandt. Hekate schmunzelte. „Das heißt: Heißer Kakao mit Sahne für alle.“ - Rlyehborn hob einen Arm und Jessicas Kopf explodierte. Sekunden später wuchs er nach. „Du weißt schon, wie abartig das ist?“, fragte die Ultimadrohne und rümpfte die Nase. Jessica hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer von uns beiden sieht aus wie aus einem John Saul- Roman?“ „Witzig.“ Mit einem sarkastischen Lachen stieß Rlyehborn auf die Halbasiatin zu, aber die packte den Arm ihrer Gegnerin, wirbelte diese herum und sandte sie dann dem Erdboden entgegen. Vermutlich hätte man einen solchen Aufschlag bis hoch in die Luft gehört, wo Jessica schwebte, aber das Heulen des eisigen Windes erstickte jedes andere Geräusch mit der Grausamkeit und Gleichgültigkeit, die sonst den Göttern vorbehalten gilt. Jessica nutzte die kleine Ruhepause, in der Rlyehborns Leib zerfetzt auf den Felsen verstreut lag wie ein grotesker Prometheus, um sich gründlich zu regenerieren. Die Kraft von Thanatos was unglaublich! Dennoch bereitete es Jessica Unbehagen, in der Schuld eines Todesgottes zu stehen. Auch sie hatte Death Note gesehen. Sie erinnerte sich noch darüber, wie sie mit Elliot und Imogen darüber gestritten hatte wer der coolste Charakter war. Sie hatte für L gestimmt, Elliot für Ryuk, Imogen für Near. Rlyehborn stieg wieder auf. Die letzten Risse in ihrer Haut schlossen sich gerade, doch der Rest ihres Körpers war wieder vollkommen intakt. Jessica fluchte: Wie brachte man jemanden um, der unsterblich war? Toll, jetzt dachte sie an die Disney Version von Herkules. SIE MUSSTE SIE KONZENTRIEREN, VERDAMMT!“ Rlyehborn schmunzelte. „Hach, Jessy- Belle, nimm doch nicht alles so ernst. Keine von uns hat viel zu verlieren, oder? Wenn du gewinnst, dann fall ich in das grüne Apfelwasser unter mir und werde ein Mensch. Okay, dass wäre ein ziemlicher Absturz in der Nahrungskette, aber ich bin eine Optimistin. Wenn ich gewinne erwecke ich dich vermutlich als dienenden Geist wieder, der Lord Ben frischen Kuchen und Saft bringt.“ „Klasse. Ich verzichte.“ „Weißt du, ich finde du hast was von Alma Wade. Nur das die mehr Humor hat.“ „Ich finde du hast was von Darquesse, nur nicht so gefährlich.“ Rlyehborn schnippte mit den Fingern und Jessica verbrannte zu Asche. „Weißt du, ich denke wir würden uns prima verstehen, wenn das Schicksal uns nicht zu Gegnern gemacht hätte.“ Die Asche formte eine Ente. „Was?“ Die Ente zögerte und formte eine Jessica Lin. „Konzentrationsprobleme?“ „Jupp.“ „Kenn ich. Als ich dich eben eingeäschert habe wollte ich es eigentlich rohe Eier regnen lassen.“ „Warum das.“ „Wenn du sie nicht besiegen kannst, verwirre sie. Sag Aua.“ Damit sammelte sie einen Teil des zürnenden Sturmes in ihrer Hand und schleuderte Jessica in die Tiefe. Sie fing sich kurz bevor sie ins Green Apple- Meer einschlug und stieg wieder auf. „Das bringt mich auf was“, sagte Rlyehborn nachdenklich „Was passiert wenn du diese Brühe trinkst? Als Mensch, meine ich.“ „Meine Haare werden pink. Für immer.“ „Du verarschst mich.“ „Nein, Animeneko hat es getestet. Unfreiwillig.“ „Syringe?“ „Jyve.“ „Ah.“ Dieses Mal wich Jessica dem Angriff geschickt aus und jagte der Drohne eine elektrische Ladung entgegen, die New York für zwei Jahre hätte beleuchten können. Die Ultimadrohne leuchtete nur ein paar Sekunden, dann fiel sie qualmend abwärts, fing sich und kam zurück. „Das wird langsam öde.“ Sie hob eine Hand und es gab ein kurzes Zischen. Dann schlug Jessica auf hartem Stein auf. Sie reparierte ihre Knochen und stand auf. Es war heiß, trotz des Unwetters über ihr, der Schlamm der ihren Körper bedeckte hatte eine rötliche Färbung. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte sie Rlyehborn, die gelassen einige Meter vor ihr stand. Eine ihrer Haarsträhnen brannte noch. „Ich dachte mir, wir machen eine kleine Sightseeing- Tour. Jeder auf der Welt soll schließlich wissen wie cool wir kämpfen können.“ Sie breitete die Arme aus, als wolle sie das steinerne Gebilde unter umarmen. „Station 1: Uluru, auch bekannt als Ayers Rock. Wobei ich mich noch immer frage wer diese Ayer ist und warum sie meint…“ Jessica sandte einen Energiestoß aus und Rlyehborn fiel rückwärts vom heiligen Berg. „Aua“, kommentierte sie von weit unten. Jessica folgte ihr, landete mit dem Tempo einer Kanonenkugel in Rlyehborns Magenkuhle und begann sie mit ebenso heftigen Faustschlägen zu bearbeiten, jeder einzelne Hieb zerfetzte den Leib der Ultimadrohne. Der Regen würde heftiger. Jessica widerstand dem Drang sich das Haar wegzustreichen, das ihr im Gesicht klebte, verkrustet von Blut, Asche und Schlamm. Noch ein Schlag, noch einer… Jessica spielte Klavier, ihre jüngere Cousine Fiore Violine, ihr Vater Gitarre, ihre Mutter sang. Die Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum glommen golden und rot, der Geruch von Wachs, Kiefernholz, Kastanien und Zimt füllte das Haus. Besonders den Zimt liebte Jessica über alles. Langsam ließ sie ihre Freude von ihrem Herzen in die Finger gleiten, von den Fingern in die Tasten, von den Tasten in die Musik… Rlyehborns Kopf detonierte unter den Hieben, doch die Fetzen ihres Hirnes wanden sich wie Maden. Jessica schlug weiter. In jedem Hieb steckte ihr Zorn, der so lange in ihr kochte. Sie stand auf der Bühne und die Leute applaudierten verhalten, neidisch dass ihre Kinder es weiter gebracht hatten, als sie es je könnten. Jessica sah ihre zukünftigen Mitschüler an der Hochbegabtenschule an. Sie sahen alle so blasiert und arrogant aus, dass nur sehr beherrschte Menschen dem Drang hätten widerstehen können, ihnen eine zu scheuern. Als ein Mädchen sie frech angrinste und laut ausrief „Seht mal, die Schlitzaugen stellen uns einen Sandsack zum Boxen!“, stellte sie fest, dass sie kein beherrschter Mensch war. '' Die Knochen zersprangen wie Glas. Jessica wusste, dass sie Rlyehborn so nicht töten konnte, aber sie sollte spüren mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Ihr Herz schlug wild wie ein tollwütiger Löwe, die Schläge rissen Kilometer weit das Gras aus dem australischen Boden. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie Rlyehborn hämisch lachen. „Hach, Jessica, es ist so einfach. Aber es fällt dir noch viel leichter diese Logik von Zorn verbrennen zu lassen, oder?“ Wieder schlug Jessica zu und Rlyehborns Geisterstimme schrie vor Schmerz, aber auch vor masochistischem Entzücken. ''Witherswan sah betreten zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid.“ Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bringt sie nicht zurück. Wie heißt der Mörder?“ Witherswan befummelte nervös seinen Jackensaum. „Desler. Vincent Desler.“ Jessica nickte. „Bringen sie mich zum HQ. Ich werde diesen Desler notfalls mit eigenen Händen töten.“ Jessica fragte sich benommen warum sie nicht weinte. Es war als wäre ihr Inneres auf ewig zu Eis erstarrt, kalt wie die Seele selbst. Eine Uhr im Wohnzimmer blieb in exakt dieser Sekunde stehen. '' Wieder schlug ihre Hand auf dem Boden auf, doch nun war es das Pflaster einer befestigten Straße. Sehr sauber wirkte es allerdings nicht. „Nächster Halt“, kommentierte eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Die Straßen der edlen goldenen Stadt, Prag.“ Eine Druckwelle schleuderte Jessica die Gasse entlang in eine Häuserwand und hindurch. Sie fiel in eine edel und teuer eingerichtete Küche, die im starken Kontrast zur Straße stand, und gegen einen Schrank. glänzendes Silberbesteck bohrte sich in ihren Leib. Die Halbasiatin hob den Kopf, doch in dieser Sekunde wurde das Haus bereits von einer Flammenwoge erfasst und Jessica spürte ihren Körper auseinander stoben. Dann war sie umgeben von wirbelndem Wasser der Donau, durchjagt von heftigen Stromstößen. Mühsam regenerierte Jessica ihren Körper und versuchte sich aus der rotierenden Flüssigkeitssphäre freizukämpfen. Plötzlich wurde die Wasserbewegung langsamer, das Wasser selbst eiskalt. Jessica versuchte noch durchzubrechen, aber da war das Wasser bereits zu Eis erstarrt. - Syringe und Anguis standen vor dem Anwesen. „Sicher, dass wir das hier tun sollten?“, fragte die Herrin der Schlangen vorsichtig. „Keine Sorge“, erwiderte Syringe gelassen. „Immerhin bist du unsterblich.“ Ohne weitere Umstände klopfte sie an die Tür. Anguis schnaubte. „Ich kann trotzdem Schmerz empfinden.“ „Hör auf zu jammern, die können Zicken riechen.“ „Wie nennst du mich? Weißt du eigentlich, wer ich bin?“ „So in etwa.“ Die Tür öffnete sich und die Mädchen standen vor Eyeless Jack. „Ben erwartet euch bereits“, sagte er kurz angebunden und wies ihnen, ihm zu folgen. - Hekate stand am Deck und sah gen Himmel sie konnte die Mädchen nicht mehr erkennen. Was sollte aus dieser Welt werden? Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sollte darüber entscheiden, doch beide Kämpferinnen waren nahezu unsterblich. Nachdenklich nippte die Crowley an ihrem Kakao. „Mistwetter, oder?“ Thanatos war neben ihr aufgetaucht. „Mein kleines Experiment läuft nahezu perfekt.“ Hekate nickte knapp. „Was wird passieren wenn Rlyehborn gewinnt? Und was geschieht wenn Jessica siegt? Wird Ben dann ihren Körper übernehmen?“ Thanatos lächelte. „Eine alte Bekannte redet gerade mit Ben. Eine weitere Dämonin der Hölle.“ „Anguis?“ Thanatos nickte. „Wenn Jessica überleben will, kann ich ihr helfen. Meine Macht hat sie knapp unter Rlyehborns Level gebracht. Sie kann quasi nicht sterben. Aber für den Sieg braucht es mehr als die Kraft eines Todesgottes und ein starkes Herz.“ Etwas in Hekate regte sich. Sie hatte einen seltsamen Unterton bei Thanatos wahrgenommen. „Was meinst du damit?“ Der Gott schmunzelte. „Wer weiß?“ Ein kleiner Strudel bildete sich ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt. Er musste bis zum Grund reichen, denn es glitt ein grüner Lichtschein hinaus in den Himmel. „Wir sollten wieder reingehen. Es sieht ungemütlich aus, wenn du mich fragst“, meine Thanatos. Hekate nickte matt und folgte ihm ins Innere des Schiffes. Nur Regulas saß im Aufenthaltsraum und las einen Roman. Die Crowley bemerkte beiläufig, dass es sich um den neusten Roman von Jonathan Stroud handelte, der auch zu ihren Lieblingsautoren gehörte. „Hat Mermonius noch irgendwas gesagt?“, fragte Hekate. Regulas legte ein Feigenblatt als Lesezeichen ins Buch und schlug es zu. „Nein, aber er würde uns sowieso nur die guten Nachrichten mitteilen, oder?“ „Natürlich nicht!“, sagte Hekate schnell. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell um glaubhaft zu wirken. Thanatos hingegen nickte zustimmend. Super, dachte Hekate, was bin ich doch für eine tolle Lügnerin. Credo kam herein, stellte eine neue Keksschale auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum wieder. Sofort ließ sich Thanatos auf einen der Sessel fallen und schnappte sich eine Handvoll des süßen Gebäcks. „Aber daran kannste auch nix ändern“, verkündete er breit grinsend. „Genauso wenig wie am Ausgang des Kampfes selbst.“ Regulas nickte resigniert. „Es ist einfach nur deprimierend. Ich habe so lange für diese Welt gekämpft, und jetzt…bin ich einfach wehrlos.“ Er sah in die Runde. „Wisst ihr was ich meine?“ Thanatos schmunzelte. „Ich bin im alten Griechenland geboren. Ich habe so ziemlich mit allem Erfahrungen gesammelt.“ „Aber als Gott kann man ''immer etwas tun.“ Thanatos schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich noch mehr Kekse. „Gu fdellsd dia daff viel fu leifft vor“, sagte er mit vollem Mund. „Stimmt, du klingst total gestresst.“ „Iff… Sorry, ich mach gerade doch gar nichts.“ Er sah verträumt in das gelbe Licht der Deckenlampe, das den Raum so scheinheilig erhellte. „Jedes Wesen hat seine Limits an denen es verzweifelt. Sicher, Götter und Dämonen können mehr machen als Menschen, aber auch sie suchen sich lieber Herausforderungen, die ihre Kräfte oft übersteigen. Nimm Atlas als Beispiel. Prometheus war ein absoluter Fail. Und was war mit Anubis, hm?“ „Ich hab‘s verstanden“, knirschte Regulas. „Trotzdem fühlt sich aktuell die ganze Welt für mich falsch an.“ Zustimmendes Schweigen machte sich breit. Nur der Regen trommelte noch gegen die Glasscheiben. - Das Eis machte sich keine Mühe erst zu schmelzen, es sublimierte sofort zu Wasserdampf. Jessica hatte nicht einmal Luft geholt, als auch schon mehrere große Schrauben mit der Geschwindigkeit von Gewehrkugeln in ihrem Brustkorb einschlugen. Die Halbasiatin flog nach hinten weg, schlitterte durch das Dickicht und blieb schließlich blutend am Boden liegen. Die Schrauben hatten sich tief in ihr Fleisch gebohrt. Jetzt wurden sie langsam heiß, schmolzen, breiteten sich in ihren Adern aus und erkalteten wieder. Jessica schrie. Es war ein Gefühl, dass sie es im eigenen Körper nicht mehr aushielt. Sie musste es beenden. Sofort. Thanatos Kraft deaktivieren. Klar, das war’s. Das würde sie töten und diesen Schmerz stoppen… Aber es würde nicht helfen, Rlyehborn zu besiegen… ''Was kümmerte sie die Welt, wenn sie tot war? ''Sie sorgte sich um die Menschen die noch lebten. '' Zum ersten Mal seit sie die Kräfte von Thanatos erlangt hatte, nun als kalter Schmerz seine langen, gelblichen Krallen über ihre Nerven kratzen ließ, wie eine Mathelehrerin an einer Schiefertafel, dachte die Halbasiatin klar. Weshalb hegte sie Hass auf Rlyehborn? Sie war nur einer von Bens Zombies, ein unschuldiger Mensch der von einer bösen Macht besessen war. Kämpfte sie nicht ''für ''diese Menschen? Das war das Problem mit der Macht, es vernebelte das Denken. Man tat Dinge weil man es konnte und rechtfertigte es mit sinnlosen Argumenten, die man selbst nicht verstand wenn man sie hinterfragte. Sie regenerierte ihre durchlöcherte und offen liegende Lunge und atmete tief durch. Dann löste sie die Blockaden aus ihren Adern, ließ die Fremdkörper zu Blut werden und heilte die Blutbahnen. Schließlich erhob sie sich wieder. Die letzten Wunden heilten. Ebenfalls zum ersten Mal wurde Jessica klar, dass ihre Kleider verbrannt waren. Eilig rief sie sich ein Bild ins Gesicht, ein edles, gestärktes Seidenkleid und eine schwarze Baumwolljacke. Rlyehborn hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht übel. Steht dir.“ Jessica öffnete ihre Augen. „Wo sind wir jetzt? Es riecht vertraut.“ Die Ultimadrohne grinste schalkhaft. „Keine Ahnung wie das Örtchen heißt. Wir sind in dem kleinen Fischerdorf, du weißt schon, Ägypten.“ Jessica nickte. „Gut, weiter geht’s.“ Der erste Schwall aus Feuer erlosch bevor er Rlyehborn erreichte, als die Luft um ihn auf ein arktischen Minus sank, doch der Zweite schlug in den Torso des Mädchens ein wie eine Bombe. Rlyehborn fiel nach hinten, fing sich und heilte die Verbrennung, doch sie hatte aufgehört zu lächeln. Etwas an der Art wie Jessica angegriffen hatte, störte sie. Nicht direkt die Art... Nein, viel eher die Aura die das Feuer verbreitet hatte. Jessica attackierte erneut, dieses Mal physisch. Ihr schlug riss Rlyehborn in die Luft und Jessica folgte. Es war Zeit, diesen Kampf zu beenden. - ''Tick, Tick, Tick... - Bevor Rlyehborn reagieren konnte, hatte Jessica sie gepackt, flog mit ihr weiter dem Himmel entgegen. - Lily sah aus dem Fenster, die anderen hinter ihr. „Machst du dir so große Sorgen?“, fragte Elliot und trat neben sie. „Du etwa nicht?“ Elliot grinste. „Wieso? Wer sollte jemanden wie Jessica stoppen?“ - Das Blau des Himmels schwand und ging in tiefste Schwärze über, gefüllt von Kälte. Entfernt zehrte das leise Grauen des Todes an den Mädchen, aber unter ihnen glomm die Erde freundlich grün und etwas an ihr löste etwas in ihren Herzen aus. Es war, als wenn alle Wichtigkeit, alle Bedeutung der Welt in diesem Moment erloschen war... Und doch lag so viel in diesen Sekunden. Jessica schloss die Augen. Tief unter ihr war eine Welt voller Menschen. Jeder von ihnen einzigartig, jeder von ihnen mit seiner eigenen Meinung über Gerechtigkeit, Moral, Geschmack, Wetter, jeder von ihnen mit eigenen Idealen und Träumen... und doch waren sie alle verbunden. Sie hörte den Atem der Welt, das Lachen von Kindern, den Hall ihrer Träume. Sie änderte ihren Kurs um hundertachtzig Grad. Eine Welt voller Herzen erwartete sie. - Margaret Kranen saß auf der weichen, Rosensamt bezogenen Couch und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte seit einer Weile nichts von den Leuten auf dem Crowley- Schiff gehört und doch fühlte sie, dass etwas Großes geschah. Während sie hier saß entschied sich das Schicksal einer Welt. Jyve stupste sie an. „Wollen wir essen gehen? Die Anderen warten schon.“ Margaret erhob sich. „Du fühlst es auch, oder?“ „Das ich gleich umkippe, wenn wir nicht bald starten? Allerdings.“ Margaret musste, ohne es zu wollen, lächeln. Ohne ihr Albtraum- Kostüm war es schwer sich vorzustellen, dass Jyve ein geisteskrankes Genie war... oder überhaupt ein Genie. „Quatschkopf, du weißt was ich meine!“ Jyve nickte melancholisch. „Natürlich, aber wir können eh nichts tun, oder? Wir müssen einfach Vertrauen in Jessica haben.“ - Schneller und immer schneller rasten sie der Erde entgegen. Flammen züngelten um ihre Leiber doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Rlyehborn trat und schlug um sich, schrie und fluchte, während Jessica ziemlich damit beschäftigt war ihre Gegnerin dennoch festzuhalten. Das grüne Glühen des Meeres breitete sich langsam auch auf die Flüsse aus und überzog die Welt unter ihnen mit schillernden Adern. Noch schneller. Und schneller... Tausende Stimmen tobten in Jessicas Kopf, Blut lief aus ihren Tränendrüsen, ihren Ohren, ihrer Nase, ihrem Mund... Noch schneller! - Mermonius deutete auf den Himmel. „Seht“, schrie er. Tatsächlich. Ein gewaltiger Orb aus Flammen stürzte, gleich einem fallenden Engel, aus der Wolkendecke und dem Meer entgegen. Die grauen Wolken glänzten golden, das Meer kochte. Hekate schluckte. „Das ist das Ende... Fragt sich für wen.“ - Jessica und Rlyehborn schlugen ins Meer ein und Finsternis umgab sie. Nicht die des Meeres, nicht die des Todes. Reine und pure Finsternis, durchdrungen vom Klang zerbrechendem Glases. „Wo sind wir?“, fragte Rlyehborn nervös. Dann kamen die Schritte und mit ihnen eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit. „Ben“, hauchte Jessica, „Meister“, entfuhr es Rlyehborn. Der Herr der Ben Games blieb stehen. „Hier sind wir also“, sprach er leise und bedächtig „Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.“ Er lächelte Rlyehborn an. „Von keinem von euch.“ Jessica machte einen Schritt nach vorne. „Was meinst du damit?“ Ihre Stimme fand keinen Hall in der Schwärze. „Die Ben Games“, erwiderte Ben „waren ein voller Erfolg. Und sie brachten mir, was ich wollte.“ Jessica ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich werde garantiert nicht dein neuer Wirtskörper!“ Ben lachte. „Das hat man mir bereits mitgeteilt, keine Sorge. Aber lasst mich erklären: Vor etwa einer Stunde, erhielt ich ein Angebot von einer gemeinsamen Bekannten. Sie brachte mich damals auch auf die Idee für die Ben Games.“ Rlyehborn und Jessica sahen sich an. Keine von ihnen verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. „Die Einzelheiten unserer Vereinbarung werde ich euch an dieser Stelle ersparen. Der entscheidende Punkt ist, dass ich etwas erhalten habe, was die Verwendung eines Wirtes mehr als nur überflüssig macht. Alles was ich hingegen brauchte, war mehr Macht.“ „Ich dachte darum ging es die ganze Zeit?“, fragte Jessica irritiert. Ben schmunzelte. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber in diesem Fall handelt es sich um eine andere Art von Macht. Ein Teil der Welt den ihr Menschen nicht versteht. Tatsache ist, dass ihr mir diese Macht in rauen Mengen geliefert habt. Dafür danke ich euch.“ „Und die Erde? Was geschieht mit der Erde?“ Jessica ging weiter auf die Horrorlegende zu. Ben Drowned lächelte. „Das liegt nicht länger in meiner Hand. Warts einfach ab.“ - Cheyenne betrat den Raum und rümpfte missbilligend die Nase über den Geruch des Blutes. Den Polizisten, denen kalter Angstschweiß aus allen Poren rann, stand mildes verblüffen ins Gesicht geschrieben, zumindest denen, die sie noch nicht kannten. Einer der anderen jedoch, ein schlanker, uralter Mann mit einer epischen Masse an silbergrauem Haar, lächelte und trat auf sie zu. „Danke für Ihre Eile, Miss Lin. Das war eindeutig kein Mensch!“ Cheyenne grinste. „Deswegen bin ich hier.“ Witherswan nickte knapp und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Seit langem war der Himmel von tiefschwarzen Wolken bedeckt. „Sie haben es schon weit gebracht, Cheyenne. Ihre Mutter wäre stolz auf sie.“ Cheyenne biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht länger aus. „Witherswan... Was ist damals passiert, nach dem Kampf zwischen meiner Mutter und Rlyehborn? Mutter hat bis zu ihrem Tod darüber geschwiegen, Rlyehborn war nach ihrer Rückverwandlung nicht in der Lage sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern... Aber Sie wissen es doch, oder?“ Witherswan grinste. „Vielleicht weiß ich es. Aber ich weiß auch, was ihre Mutter mit mir anstellen würde, wenn ich es ihnen einfach so verriete.“ Cheyenne horchte auf. „Dann ist es eine Art Test? Syringe sagte so etwas Ähnliches!“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Die alte Schreckschraube...“ Witherswan zog einen gekünstelten Flunsch, was ihm das Aussehen einer wütenden Schildkröte verlieh. „Mit meinen hundertzwei Jahren kann sich ihr Alter bis dato noch nicht messen.“ Cheyenne nickte. „Also, was haben wir hier?“ Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. An einem großen Spiegel blieb ihr Blick hängen. Zwei Generationen hatten die asiatischen Züge fast gänzlich aus ihrem Gesicht entfernt, doch sie hatte noch immer die Augen ihrer Mutter, dieses enthusiastische, dunkle Glimmen. Ein Gedanke streifte ihren Kopf und sie zuckte zusammen. „Ist etwas?“, fragte Witherswan, aber sie winkte ab. „Nichts. Nichts Besonderes.“ Sie setzte ihre Beobachtungen fort. Seltsam, überlegte sie. Für einen Moment hatte eine Frage ihren Geist gestreift, wie ein Ruf aus weiter Ferne: Kennst du Ben? Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Mittellang